


Undeniable Proof

by Corinne_Nohrule



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A price has to be paid, Fluff, M/M, Someone can't handle his sweet tooth, just boyfriends being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_Nohrule/pseuds/Corinne_Nohrule
Summary: Pastel de Nata's fresh egg tarts have been stolen. Again. Though he already has a hunch on who did it, he just needs to prove it.Even in an unexpected way.





	Undeniable Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an "Imagine Your OTP" post on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy this new addition.

  
As of this moment, Pastel de Nata was absolutely livid.

The reason? Someone had eaten his freshly made batch of egg tarts.

Needless to say, the man did work hard on them; they were his prominent masterpiece, his namesake for crying out loud. And to think that an intruder would already put his work to waste by stealing it without his permission.

"Is it really going to be like this?" Nata sighed. "Such a hassle..."

But even before he got livid by his tarts getting missing, he already suspected someone of doing the deed. Nata knew this person had a big sweet tooth, and his tarts were no stranger to the person's tastes.

Though, he needed proof.

So he set off to find his intended target.

\----------------------

Pastel de Nata did find his person of interest, right in the gardens of Nevras. Said person was seated down on the fountain's ledge, absolutely minding no one. Good for Nata, as he saw this as the perfect time to execute his plan. He walked forward, almost stomping in his footsteps, and called out:

"Napoleon!"

Napoleon Cake snapped his head up upon being called. He turned to see a long-haired brunette, almost serious in his expression, coming towards his direction.

"Nata? What brings you here--"

But Napoleon didn't have time to finish his question, as his boyfriend suddenly grabbed his face (gently, yet firmly mind you) with both hands, and pulled it towards his own. Suddenly, the distance between them became none, as Nata gave an almost passionate kiss to Napoleon. The latter was caught off guard by this sudden action, which was out of character for his boyfriend, who didn't exactly engage in PDA.

The kiss was firm, and Nata probed his tongue into the other's mouth, to which Napoleon hesitantly obliged. Soon, the lip-lock turned more sensual, as Napoleon gave in and began to return the kiss, clinging onto Nata's back. Nata responded by pulling his lover closer, still making him breathless by this passion. After a few seconds, the two pulled away, panting.

"W-What...was that for?"

Nata licked his lips lightly. "Tasted like egg tarts....I knew it was you, Leon."

"T-Then what was with the kiss then?" Napoleon almost shouted, face red.

"Just needed proof."

Silence, and then:

"They tasted good though, as I expected from mon amour."

Nata smiled a little from the little praise. Napoleon gave a teasing smile.

"Maybe I should steal some again just to--"

He was cut off once more with Nata's lips on his own, this time it was much softer. Nata pulled away soon after, smirking.

"Not a chance, querido."

Napoleon could only rest his head on his lover's chest in graceful defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this within a few minutes, and I must say, it's worth a read. (In my perspective, at least.)
> 
> Feel free to give feedback.


End file.
